La cena con Merlín
by Nekoham
Summary: Sirius Black he preparado una cena, aunque no contaba con un invitado sopresa.


Notas: Bien no lo haré muy largo, sólo quiero decir que este es un regalo para Candy002, es de su pareja favorita.

**Disclaimer: **Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**La cena con Merlín**

Está en el sofá, cómodamente sentado, esperando. Todo está listo, la cena en el horno se conserva caliente, el vino enfriándose y la mesa puesta, todo está en su lugar. Se sirve un trago porque está impaciente, es la primera cena que hace sin ayuda. Echa un vistazo a su alrededor, la sala esta impecable, pero le falta vida. No puede evitar recordar los viejos tiempos, aquellos en la que la majestuosa mansión Black se llenaba de gente, con las más finísimas familias del mundo mágico; todos traidores, todos mortífagos. Resopla ante el recuerdo, no le agradaba su familia entonces y no le agrada su familia ahora.

Bebe un sorbo de vino: es dulce, suave, no le agrada–él prefiere el whisky de fuego – pero lo eligió especialmente para la ocasión. Sabe de los gustos de su invitado y lo quiere complacer, auque eso signifique que toda la noche se sentirá como un crío de veinte años.

Otro sorbo, esta vez le acompaña una mueca, y no es solo por el vino, ha visto la hora. No le gusta esperar, y él se está retrasado, diez minutos exactamente. Ahora comprende por que siempre le riñe cuando él se retrasa un poco, murmura un _"qué molesto"_ y vuelve a tomar un trago, y la mueca se profundiza, cómo odia el vino. El timbre suena, y el retrato de la señora Black grita, Sirius voltea los ojos; el ritual de siempre.

Abre la puerta dispuesto a reñirle por el escándalo, pero le recibe una rubia cabellera y no la negra que esperaba, le miran unos ojos suspicaces de color gris –como los suyos- y no el cálido verde de su ahijado. No espera por su invitación, y se abre paso hasta la sala. Le sigue.

— ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?  
— No seas maleducado, Black. Cuando alguien llega a tu puerta debes dejarlo entrar, esta vez te perdonaré por que eres de la familia. — le dice en tono burlón.

El joven se sienta en el mismo lugar que antes ocupaba él, le arroja un paquete, que Sirius apenas logra atrapar y le murmura distraído _"lo dejaste en casa"._ Aún le mira porque no se supone que debería estar ahí, le mira confuso por que no parece que tenga alguna intención de irse, y le incomoda que esté registrando su casa.

—Una vez más Malfoy ¿qué quieres?  
— ¿Esperas a alguien?— ignora la pregunta, y señala el comedor.  
—Sí, y como ves, interrumpes. Ahora vete. — señala el camino a la puerta, pero el chico no se mueve.  
—Te hago el favor de traerte tu estúpido libro hasta tu casa y así me pagas.— Niega con la cabeza y sonríe de forma cínica, burlándose de él, esa sonrisa que tanto aborrece. — Modales, Black, modales.  
—Esta bien, gra…  
— ¿Esperas a alguien?— le interrumpe.  
—Qué te importa.

Por fin le regresa la mirada, furioso porque Black es un maleducado, un testarudo, un impertinente y al parecer un tramposo también, además él está en su derecho de preguntar, se justifica.

—Bien, no me lo digas, no me puede importar menos. Por mí puedes estar esperando al mismísimo Merlín, porque me tiene sin cuidado, Black.

Y Black ríe, ríe claro y abierto, eso lo enfurece más.

— ¿De qué diablos te ríes, Black?  
— De nada que te incumba, Malfoy— le responde, riendo— pero, ¿sabes? Tal vez se lo cuente a Merlín cuando llegue.

Ríe nuevamente, y el chico le da espalda; le cuesta recordar que Draco aún es un crío, y que a veces –sólo a veces- piensa como tal. Le hace gracia cómo sin quererlo demuestra su juventud, y que aún conserva un poco de ingenuidad. Y es entonces cuando comprende el por qué Draco esta ahí, aún cuando le ha dicho que esta noche está ocupado y que esa razón nada tiene que ver con un libro. No puede negar que le agrada, que le gusta verle así, enojado, furioso, que demuestre el fuego que sólo él sabe que esconde.

Se acerca poco a poco (le agarra desprevenido) se acerca lo suficiente para abrazarle por detrás y susurrarle al oído un meloso _"¿estas celoso?"_ recibe de respuesta en codazo en pleno abdomen, se lo merece, ha tentado a la suerte. No hay tiempo de dolerse, le besa el cuello, un beso rápido, casto, le vuelve a susurrar pero esta vez palabras tranquilizadoras, las que parecen calmar al rubio. Le vuelve a besar el cuello, más suave, lento, mientras le pega un poco más cerca, pero el chico se aparta, recuerda qué hace ahí y que él es el ofendido.

—Aún no me has dicho a quién esperas, Black.— protesta, mientras se aleja de hombre.  
—Pensé que habías dicho que no te importaba… Malfoy—. Le sigue con una mirada divertida, disfruta de la situación (no importa que después pague por ella).

Y con eso Draco se harta, ha terminado con su paciencia y no llega a nada, ha tenido suficiente; pero por Merlín que Black se las pagaría tarde o temprano se la cobraría y con creces. Coge su capa y se dirige a la puerta, mientras los ojos de Black le siguen en cada movimiento.

—Me voy.— anuncia.— No quiero interrumpirte en tus planes.—Sirius le sigue hasta la puerta, pero antes de coger el picaporte, le toma el brazo y de un solo movimiento, le acorrala contra ella. Le besa lento y febril, se pega a él y le susurra contra sus labios _"es sólo Harry, espero a Harry"_ escucha, procesa, entiende, reacciona; le empuja con fuerza. Cabrón.

—Te dije que no me importaba en lo más mínimo, Black. —Ahora él es el que sonríe. Apenas se escucha una pequeña explosión. Se queda parado, el muy cretino se burlo de él… o eso parece, no esta muy seguro.

Otra pequeña explosión, levanta la mirada y le recibe una negra y espesa cabellera, esta vez no están los ojos grises de Draco, esta vez se encuentra con el cálido verde de su ahijado, quien le mira extrañado por estar con parado en la puerta abierta de par a par.

— ¿Acaso me he tardado tanto?— le pregunta, mientras consulta su reloj: veinte minutos de retraso.  
—Claro, me tenías preocupado—logra contestar. — Pasa, que todo está listo, por cierto encontré el libro que me prestaste, resulta que lo tenía en mi cama.

**Notas Finales:** Espero que les haya gustado, fue hecho con mucho cariño y espero que eso se refleje, por cierto a nadie le hace daño un review :D. Besos


End file.
